You Can't Judge The Book By The Cover
by LJBTR
Summary: Logan Mitchell: By day the smart, sweet and innocent member of Big Time Rush, but by night his true character comes out to play. And the games he likes to play are dangerous. Rated M for implied scary stuff. This is going to be dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything you recognise.**

**So many fics I read portray Logan as an innocent, I'm a believer in the saying 'it's the quiet ones you have to watch' and so this fic was born. As always, if people like it I'll continue, so feel free to review at the end!**

As he cruised slowly down the street looking for exactly what he had in mind he chuckled to himself. He almost couldn't believe that he hadn't been caught yet. Getting caught would destroy his career, probably his life too, actually scratch that. It would definitely destroy his life. His whole career was built on an image, the image of the innocent, sweet, smart one of Big Time Rush. Sure he was smart, he was really smart, maybe that's how he hadn't been exposed yet for what he really was. Was he sweet? He could be when the right situation presented itself. But was he innocent? Ha. He hadn't been innocent for a long time. Looks could be deceiving. He knew how to work those big brown eyes and sweet face to his advantage. Beneath that sweet face though there was a sexual deviant. A rough, domineering, power crazed man.

The band had been going strong for four years, the boys were twenty now. They had moved out of the Palm Woods and into their own places. Logan had a nice apartment, it was clean and tidy, everything was neat and in its place. He was very particular about keeping everything under control. This could be another reason that he had never been exposed, his tracks always covered perfectly.

He continued the drive through LA's red light district, looking for somebody who could give him what he wanted, what he needed. He wasn't worried about being noticed, the lighting here was dull and the city's many surveillance cameras in this area had been damaged so often that they were no longer being repaired. This was a place he could blend into the night, a place as dark as the personality he hid during the day. After so many excursions through this area he could tell who would be good. He knew tonight what he was looking for. Somebody in fetish gear would be picked up tonight and taken away in the car. Tonight Logan was feeling more kinky than normal. Tonight would be all about power, about making the other person submit fully to his desires, his whims. After a day of being pushed around by Gustavo he needed to assert himself. Eventually he saw just what he was looking for. On the clichéd street corner stood a hooker dressed in a black PVC cat suit. Her hair was dyed black and worn high on her head. Her make-up was dark. He pulled the car to her corner and wound down the window. He leaned towards her, getting straight down to business.

"Is there anything you don't do?" he questioned. It was faster than listing all the things he was into.

"For the right price I'll do anything you want baby." purred the hooker.

"I'll pay you two grand for the night, but for that you do anything I ask. Agreed?"

The hooker nodded, "I don't go anywhere until I'm paid." She stated. Logan pulled the money from his pocket, already counted. She took the wad of cash and climbed into the car. She didn't realise how dangerous the man she had just met could be.

**So if you would like the story to continue just hit that review button and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

The shower water cascaded over Logan's body. This was how his outings always ended. He was satisfied but he felt dirty. Not in the way a normal person would feel dirty after what had happened that night, it was not a feeling of shame which consumed him. This was a simple need to scrub the filthy whore from his body. They were all the same, dirty filthy whores. His choice of partners always tainted him, he was better than this, but they were the only way this could happen. He couldn't simply go to a bar and find a woman who he could whisk into the night, who might never be seen again. He was easily recognised and normal women would be missed. Whores vanished all the time, they ran away to escape pimps, they over dosed on the drugs that were so prevalent in their profession or they just ended themselves. Nobody mourned the filth. They were inferior to most people, inferior to Logan, the rich, intelligent pop star, loved by girls the world over. He knew he could get laid anywhere in the world with no difficulty, but groupies couldn't give him what he needed, and he had a reputation to uphold. He was the golden boy. The boy with the sweet smile. If they only knew what went on in his head. His best friends had no idea of his secret life, obviously, it wouldn't be a secret if they knew. But they really had no clue at all that their little Logie had been responsible for the disappearances of several LA hookers. He wonders for a moment what they would do if they found out. Would they turn him in? Would they try and help him? Logan had no idea, and he planned on never finding out. He was too good at what he did to ever get caught.

As he scrubbed his body until it was red his mind cast back to the events of the night. The hooker had seemed so confident of her statement that she would do anything for the right price. How wrong she had been. Logan had driven to a deserted costal road and dragged the woman to a secluded spot on the beach. He had defiled her, used her any way he could think of, and she had screamed, but not for long before he slammed his hand over her mouth, enjoying the muffled sound and the panic he felt in her struggle. The struggle had eventually subsided and she had simply taken everything and sobbed quietly, the clear panic only rising in her eyes again when Logan was finished with her and produced a syringe from his pocket. She had tried to run at that point, despite being wrecked from the man's activities, but Logan was strong and she was exhausted from the earlier fight. As he restrained her, Logan had plunged the needle deep into her arm, enjoying the feeling of her relax in his grip as the drugs took over her system. Nobody would know who had done this. He had pulled on the few clothes he had bothered to remove in the first place, taken his money from the hooker's bag and left.

After the scalding shower Logan scrubbed the bathroom clean, put his clothes in the washer and wandered to his lounge and flicked on the TV, wondering if the hooker would be on the news. That all depended on if she died or not, and it was still early, she might not be discovered until the morning. If she was lucky she would wake on the beach feeling sore, sick and with a memory hole. The drugs in his syringe were simple enough, a little date rape drug to disturb her memory and a little heroin to make her look like a junkie, but occasionally the whores reacted to the drugs and died. Nobody cared, one less filthy whore on the planet. Logan sighed, it was getting old, this thing he did, it was starting to bore him. The whores were often so drugged up in the first place that he couldn't terrify them, even when he was at his worst, and the thrill of the chase was missing. They simply gave themselves up to him, there was no fun in that.

He started to formulate a new plan, a way to step this up to the next level, to give him the thrill he needed. The chase was what he wanted, finding somebody and eventually getting them to do what he wanted. His mind suddenly seemed to find a moment of clarity, he knew exactly who he wanted, this would be difficult but well worth the effort in the end. As he started to work out the plan a sly smile tugged at his lips, the dazzling cute smile seen on pictures the world over was nowhere to be seen. This was the bared teeth of a predator.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan woke the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. After fumbling around with his eyes closed he finally found it and answered. The voice on the other end was slightly worried but mainly pissed off. It was Kendall.

"Logan, you were due at the studio an hour ago, Gustavo's having a fit here."

"Shit, 30 minutes, I'll be there." He hung up and stumbled out of his bed. No time for a shower, he brushed his teeth and shaved quickly then dressed. Long sleeves were in order given the scratches his arms had and the redness still showing how he had scrubbed in the shower. He threw a spare set of clothes in a bag and hurried to the studio.

Dance practice was something none of them enjoyed, Gustavo worked them hard and by lunchtime they were all exhausted. He seemed to be in an especially foul mood today, probably because Logan had been late. Deciding now was a good time for a clothes change Logan trotted off to the bathroom and started to change. As he stood shirtless staring into the mirror the door opened. Kendall walked straight in, they had been friends for so long none of them really bothered about locking doors. Logan spun around and Kendall froze, eyes wide at the sight of Logan's sore skin and the angry scratches on his arms.

"What the hell happened to you?" he stammered.

"Huh? What," he glanced at himself, "oh, new soap, obviously I'm a bit allergic to it, itches like a bitch." He was a smooth liar by this point of the game. Kendall seemed to believe him and they chatted while Logan changed into some clean clothes for the afternoon. Making their way back to the little room they had taken over as their lounge at the studio they heard to TV. Logan saw the picture of a young woman on the news before he could hear what was being said. Carlos was shaking his head.

"Poor girl, what a way to go." He was muttering.

"What's happened?" quizzed Kendall, Logan already knew though.

"Girl washed up on the beach this morning just up the coast, they think she was working as a prostitute and ended up passing out from drugs and falling into the ocean somewhere. Looks like she drowned." answered James. Logan tried to look like the rest of them, concerned and appalled, but in his mind he was noting that the tides must have been higher in that spot than he had anticipated. What an easy way to cover his tracks. Any evidence on the girl, not that he ever left any, would be washed away in the water. They already decided she had passed out and drowned, how simple could it be for him. Another dirty whore had got what she had coming to her.

Logan excused himself to go outside for a while, he needed to think about what had happened to the PVC girl. He didn't regret what had happened to her, but the ocean taking her away had taken the game out of his control, and that was what this was all about. While he sat outside his friends talked.

"Does Logan seem a little odd to you guys lately?" asked James. Kendall nodded, but added,

"Yeah, but he's always been different than us anyway, he's probably just tired, that's why he's so distant." The others decided that that was a good enough explanation, none of them wanting to delve into Logan's life if he didn't want them to. He would talk to them when he was ready if there was anything serious going on.

The rest of the day passed in preparation for a short signing tour they were going on. They would be signing their new album in various stores around the country and giving interviews to radio stations. They usually all enjoyed getting out and meeting the fans, but Logan seemed to be sulking and Kendall was trying to add up the things he had along with the niggling thing his mind couldn't quite grasp. Something was wrong with Logan, he wasn't the fun loving boy that had moved to LA four years ago. But then they had all changed in that time. Logan was clever, he had just matured differently to the rest of them. Eventually Kendall tried to stop the worry that his mind had developed, deciding to just keep an eye on his friend.

Logan, in actual fact wasn't sulking. He was just deeply in thought. The timing of the mini tour was perfect for what he had planned. Stage one of his plan was about to go into action. He understood perfectly why he did the things he did. It was all about control. He had precious little control over anything in his life. He always thought he knew how his life would play out. He was a good student, he was going to be a Doctor. Then they all ended up in a boy band in LA and the control was gone. His life was being run by other people. He knew who had taken that control from him and it was almost time to take it back. They would know what it was like to be helpless, to watch while their life spiralled out of control and they could do nothing about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to those who are following this story. Quick apology for the long wait for the new chapter. I've had chapters 4, 5 and 6 written for a while but I'm not at all happy with them. I have been editing and rewriting them and have concluded that the story isn't working like I thought it would, it's gone off on its own direction and I'm not liking it much. BUT, I am going to complete it and I am uploading 3 chapters for you today. I hope it's not too disappointing for you all. **

The guys were 3 days into their mini tour and everything was going well. The fans were as awesome and crazy as ever. As they sat around the tiny table in the tour bus eating breakfast Kendall's cell phone started to ring, he glanced at it and quickly answered, the tone of his voice informing the guys it was Jo. She had been back from New Zealand for about a year and had fallen right back into her old relationship with Kendall. Three months ago they had moved in together. Kendall's tone changed from loving to concerned, and the guys were straining to hear what he was saying as he moved down the bus. Carlos' phone rang, making them jump and feel guilty for eavesdropping. Carlos muttered that it was Stephanie, who he half lived with, when their schedules allowed them to be home together, but she was in LA at the moment and house sitting for Carlos for a couple of weeks. Carlos took his phone to his bunk and listened intently to what his girlfriend was telling him. Kendall came back to the table looking shaken, placing his phone on the table and glancing at James and Logan. He didn't immediately offe4r any explanation for his obvious concern, but the looks on his friends faces coaxed him into talking.

"Jo got a note this morning with the post, although no stamp so it was hand delivered. Jo's scared to death."

"What did the note say?" asked Logan.

"Basically, that she needs to watch her back." He was clearly concerned. Carlos came back with an equally worried look on his face. Stephanie had also received a note, also hand delivered, with the same content. As they finished up their breakfast in a much less cheerful mood Logan's phone started ringing,

"It's Camille." He announced to the guys, looking slightly confused as they hardly spoke these days. Camille was in such an emotional state that everyone on the bus could hear her sobs through the phone. It appeared that Camille had received a note too, and so she had called the smartest person she knew, and the only guy she had ever really trusted, to ask for advice. Logan spent an hour assuring her that he was sure somebody was just playing a very bad joke and that she had nothing to worry about. He told her that Jo and Stephanie had also had the notes and suggested she talk to them if she still felt scared. Eventually he had managed to calm her down and got her off the phone.

Back in the little sitting room Carlos had his 'deep in thought' face on. Logan raised an eyebrow at him in a silent question.

"Don't you think it's odd that three girls we dated back at the Palm Woods all got threatening notes on the same day? I wonder if it's them being targeted or us?" All three boys looked at him slightly shocked. Carlos wasn't known for being a deep thinker, or somebody who would see the little things, but he certainly had a point. James felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and was a little reluctant to pull it out. A glance at the screen told him it was Lucy, she couldn't have had a note, their fling was so brief very few people knew about it. Then again, news always spread fast at the Palm Woods and gossip spread even faster. Much to everyone's distress Lucy made the forth girl linked to BTR to receive a threatening note. Now they were scared. Four girls, all linked to BTR were being threatened.

"Whoever this is knows where we live and where the girls live." Carlos suddenly said, the silence breaking. Worry spread across the three other faces.

"Maybe it's just a bad joke," said James "I mean, if somebody was going to hurt one of them then why would they give such a dramatic warning? Wouldn't they just turn up and do it, whatever it is?"

"So what do we do?" asked Kendall, looking at the brains of the group. Logan thought for a minute.

"Tell the girls to be careful, keep an eye open, and if they get anymore letters to report it to the police." His tone was decisive and the others all thought it was as good a plan as any. It was unlikely that the police would act on one set of threatening notes, and it wasn't like they would have much to go on anyway. They all called the girls back with the same advice.

Logan headed to his bunk, feigning a headache. He laid there just staring at the plain ceiling above him, rocking gently with the motion of the bus. His mind was racing, this was so easy, nobody would ever suspect who had been responsible for those hand delivered notes. He grabbed his cell from his pocket and entered the number he had memorised. The text he sent was simple.

_Well done, move on to phase two as planned_

The outgoing message was deleted as soon as it was sent and Logan deleted the simple acknowledgement he received minutes later.

As he laid there he smirked a little, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

The day after the girls had all received their strange notes the boys were stopped for the night in a small town. As they were stopping overnight they were booked into a hotel. It was a welcome change from sleeping in the cramped bunks of the tour bus and gave them the chance to let off some steam. Letting off steam for them started with a night in the local club. It involved drinking and dancing and grinding up against drunken fan girls. Kendall and Carlos were careful about how they behaved with the girls, they had girlfriends back home and didn't need rumours starting. James was happily touching anything in his reach and Logan was keeping an eye out for something special. He needed to get off tonight, and he was pretty sure he could get one of the lovely drunken girls to come outside with him. He would have to be careful though, she would need to be pretty drunk if he was going to get what he wanted without some nasty kiss and tell story surfacing the next day. He had an image to uphold, wholesome all American boy living the dream. What a joke. He also couldn't drug this one, a dead girl in his wake here would be far too obvious. This was going to have to be vanilla, but right now that would be better than a date with his own right hand.

A pretty girl soon caught his eye. She was petite and blonde with blue eyes. She was smiling at him from the bar, she appeared to be alone and it was obvious that she knew who he was. She had a cocktail in her hand so she was already mixing her drinks. Logan smiled back and wandered over to her, ordering a large pitcher of cocktail for them to share and leading her to a table. They chatted as they drank, well she drank, Logan sipped his own drink, making sure the blonde girl had most of the large jug herself. By the time the jug was empty she was very giggly and struggling to form coherent sentences. Logan offered to walk her home and she gladly accepted his help. Glancing around for his band mates Logan spotted Kendall and Carlos at a table, each with a beer and a group of girls sitting around admiring them. James was still on the dance floor, happily grinding against a tall brunette. Logan took the girl's hand and led her from the club, helping her to stay on her feet, the perfect gentleman. Once they were outside he led her to an alleyway he had spotted on the way. Slamming her against the wall he kissed her hard, making it look like he had some sort of romantic reason to this and making her feel like she wanted him. She probably had wanted him before she drank so much. She struggled a little against his hold, obviously confused by the turn of events and brain fogged with so much alcohol, and he felt himself becoming aroused. He really loved it when they put up a fight.

"You want me," he growled in her ear "you've been coming on to me all night, now you're getting what you wanted." She was shaking her head slowly, the alcohol in her system obviously affecting her. "Half the girls in that club wanted me you know, you should be glad you're going to have me." This seemed to be enough logic for the drunken girl who melted into Logan's embrace a little. He took her there, up against the wall in the alley. The tears staining her cheeks with mascara turned him on more, he was rough with the girl, not caring what she felt. More than once her head was slammed against the wall behind her, Logan moaning when her tears came faster. When he was finished with her he straightened both their clothes and led her to the street. She stood shaking, obviously too drunk to know what was going on. Logan got her a cab, telling the driver and the blonde girl that he had found her on the street in her drunken state, he was being a good guy making sure she got a cab home. As the cab drove the girl away Logan smirked to himself, when these silly girls were so drunk it was just too easy to take advantage, even if they didn't allow him to be quite as kinky as he wanted.

As he headed to the hotel his phone buzzed in his pocket. The message was from an unknown number.

_I know what you're doing and I'm watching you._

Logan's heart dropped. Who was it? What did they know? And what would they do?


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in an interview with the rest of BTR, Logan was feeling bored, and more than a little pissed. The same old mundane questions had been coming for the last 4 years getting the same answers.

"So Logan," the interviewer snapped him from his thought, "what's it like to be living your dream in L.A?" Logan scoffed.

"This was never my dream. I'm here because Kendall there was too much of a pussy to come to L.A without somebody to hold his hand. Now my real dream is out of my reach." Everyone in the interview stared. The band had never heard Logan complain about their life and the interviewer was wondering what the hell she had gotten into. She sensed the tension in the room and quickly wrapped the interview up, Logan storming out of the room immediately. His band mates stood looking at each other.

"He's just stressed and tired Kendall, don't take it to heart." soothed James. Kendall was worried though, he thought that getting them all to L.A. was good for them all. He walked from the interview room to the corridor of the magazine they were at, looking all around for Logan. They needed to talk. Logan emerged from the men's bathroom almost as if he knew Kendall was looking for him. He took a deep breath and smiled at his oldest friend. He really shouldn't have said what he did, however much he meant it. Kendall reluctantly returned the smile and they walked towards each other warily.

"Kendall, I'm sorry man, I didn't mean what I said back there. I'm just tired with the tour and was thinking the other day about how my life hasn't gone where I thought it would. But I'm sorry."

Kendall smiled. They were all stressed and Logan wasn't a mean guy, he was the guy who cared for everyone, who would do everything he could to help somebody, he had just been letting off steam. He threw an arm around his friend.

"It's fine dude, we're all tired and we all say stuff we don't mean sometimes."

The friends walked down the corridor to find the other half of their group when Kendall's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and frowned.

"It's mom, what could she want?" he answered, rolling his eyes. Logan watched as Kendall listened to his mom's frantic voice. He tried to reassure, offering advice and promising to call later. After hanging up he looked at Logan.

"It's Katie, she went out last night and hasn't come home, none of her friends have seen her. Mom's frantic." Logan put a shocked expression on his face. He assured Kendall that Katie would turn up, Mrs Knight was calling the police and they would find her. As they headed to find James and Carlos, Kendall's cell rang again. It was Jo. Kendall was once again in reassuring mode. Jo had woken up that morning to find that the house had been broken into during the night. Somebody had been in the house while she slept. The intruder had written _watch your back_ on the kitchen wall in red paint. Jo was obviously terrified.

After telling Jo to call the police and to always set the alarm at night the four of them trudged to the bus, Kendall slumped into a sofa. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed. Everything was happening at once, it was almost like somebody was trying to hit him where it hurt, by hurting the people he loved. He didn't understand what was going on. The other guys girlfriends and former girlfriends had received the notes, but they hadn't had their homes broken into. Was it possible that Katie vanishing was linked to the notes? Kendall didn't even want to think about what it meant if there was a connection.

The rest of the band rallied around, bringing Kendall drinks and snacks and trying to take his mind off the problems. They were on the road again and Kendall knew he was going to have to perform tonight, even with all the worry. Logan was looking concerned, but was secretly delighting in the suffering, it was time that Kendall Knight learned what it felt like to lose control of your life.


End file.
